


A Spring Fairytale

by Becca_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hope, Multi, New love, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lightwood/pseuds/Becca_Lightwood
Summary: A slow burn story of how Alec and Magnus meet and fall in love through out the changing seasons.





	A Spring Fairytale

Prelude

Since I can remember, I have been told over and over again that if I stopped looking for love and just waited that it will come to me. Now like most hormonal teenagers and hopeless romantics, I desired finding love or lust in many ways and in every way. The days turned into months and then into years. I mean don’t get me wrong I’ve had the teenage love affairs, dates, hook ups and kissed my fair share of people men and women but nothing has ever become more.

I struggled with liking myself and often most people around me for a long time, no one really understood my choices in any aspect of my life. My hair, my clothes my way of thinking and design choices, the only source of comfort and support was my cat.

After a couple of hard and treacherous years, I found the right people who helped me heal. Those who broke me and those who showed me my broken pieces and how to create a mosaic full of colours. From this I began to like myself and then love myself.

Now that I have bored you with a brief summary of my life, I will get to the real story. The one where I found a, well not love yet but someone who instead of breaking, my walls and building new ones, knocked on the door and politely asked to come in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> It’s a very small prelude to the story I’m currently working on but hopefully Chapter 1 will be up either by the end of today or Wednesday. Hope you’ve enjoyed it! 
> 
> Have a lovely day xx


End file.
